


f-cked up

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: rated t for self harm
Kudos: 2





	f-cked up

this is what i deserve

nails clawing at any open skin

no calories

manipulative sociopaths do not deserve calories

a failure doesn't deserve calories

the biggest nothing in the school does not deserve calories

a monster who only hurts people does not deserve calories

a monster who treated someone they would give up the world for like a rag doll doesn't deserve fucking calories

i don't feel like myself right now

maybe because little of that is my own words

i told myself i wouldn't let myself fall this far back into this

i wanted to be better

but god, what's the fucking point

i don't know how to be better but i know how to claw at my neck and hands and legs and arms and stomach

the end of that one conversation still haunts me 

i get how [redacted] hates me

i do too

so i guess that's one thing we have in common

i can't stop i can't stop i can't fucking stop

it hurts it all hurts everything hurts

everything is too much and i don't know what else to do

i would say sorry but to who there's nobody to apologize to just people that hate me

i can't nothing will be coherent i can't i can't i can't knives nails help i can't stop this is all too much


End file.
